So Cold
by Andross937
Summary: Set in the Lord Slug movie, follows the lives of two of the normal people effected by the near death of the planet and the following alien invasion. How will Gohan react to failing to save one of them? Inspired by the song So Cold song by Breaking Benjami
1. Happiness Soon Shattered

**So Cold**

by: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to their respective owners. I also do not own the sond So Cold, that is owned by Breaking Benjamin. I am only doing this story out of personal enjoyment, and am making no profit on it. I also do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If the owners of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or So Cold wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I will attempt to remove any offensive material if anyone is seriously offended.

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by the song So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. It came to me as I listened, and every time I listened the story became more and more clear to me. Finally it came to the point where I had to write it down. I may or may not be including lyrics where they are appropraite. I hope that you enjoy this story. It takes place during the Lord Slug movie, though it will not include any of the Dragon Ball Z characters in it, except for appearences of Gohan. Don't worry, I'm not making any new and powerful characters. This story is about the normal people, or two normal people in particular caught in the middle of the events of the movie. Don't worry though, this story will change little of the movie's story line. For the most part, it takes part in the back ground.

Well, I hope you enjoy it. This is just the first chapter.

- (-) - (-) - STORY BEGIN! - (-) - (-) -

Benjiman rolled over in bed and moaned. His hand casually sneaked its way around the waist of his wife, Nancy, as she giggled lightly in her sleep from the contact. A smile graced her face, and spread to his own as he looked at her through waking eyes. It was the morning after their honeymoon, and his beautiful wife was the first the he saw when he woke up. He hoped that every morning would be like this.

Nance rolled over and opened her eyes to look at him. Her smile grew when she looked at his face, and she slowly leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, and it soon led to more then just kissing. Happy giggles and laughter filled the room as the sun just kept shining in through the window.

- (-) - (-) - two hours later - (-) - (-) -

Nancy laughed lightly to herself as they still lay there in bed, occasionally kissing each other.

"I love you wife." Benjiman said, his voice filled with joy.

"I love you husband." Nancy said, her smile growing two fold.

Benjiman could do nothing but stare in awe of her beautiful smile, and how wide and full of joy it is. It was the thing that drew him to her in the first place. He thanked all that was good that he had walked into that book shop that fateful day to see what he could find. He had entered looking for a good book, but had found a beautiful woman that he would one day marry.

"Can't we just stay here in bed with each other for the rest of the day?" Benjiman asked.

"No silly..." Nancy said with a giggle and a peck on his nose. "We were going to go shopping for things to fill this new house of ours. Remember?" she asked with another giggle.

"Yeah, ofcourse I do. It's just that... I'm happy here with you." Benjiman answered with a smile of his own.

"I know, but don't worry. You'll still be happy being with me while we are shopping for furniture." Nancy assured.

"Alright. I can't argue with that." Benjiman said.

"Yes you can. You can argue about anything. Some times it's all you do is argue." Nancy said with a happy giggle, though she tried to sound serious.

"Yes, but I'm very good at it." Benjiman said in his defense.

"Well, I do have to admit. You have to admire a man that knows what he's good at..." Nancy said.

"But that's not all I'm good at." Benjiman said as he kissed his wife's lips, and then her neck.

"Stop that already. We have to go, or we'll end up staying all day and the shops will all be closed." Nancy said, giggling from his kisses.

"So, what's the bad part of all this?" Benjiman asked, hardly removing his lips from her neck and shoulder.

"Stop that." Nancy said as she lightly whapped him on the head.

With that she twirled around and headed for the closet. Benjiman admired the view for a moment, before getting up to join her. He sighed in happiness as he started to get ready for the day.

- (-) - (-) - two and a half hours later - (-) - (-) -

"I like that one, how about you honey?" Nancy asked as she motioned towards one of the more expensive t.v.s that was showing the news.

"Yeah I do honey. It's in our price range, so if we don't find anything better, then we will get it." Benjiman said.

"Better? How could something be better?" Nancy asked.

"It could be bigger..." Benjiman offered as he looked towards the area with all the larger screan t.v.s.

"We can't offord those, and you know it." Nancy said.

"I know... but a guy can dream. Dreams come true you know." Benjiman said, sounding like he was trying to sound like a professor.

"Really? Educate me. When has a dream come true?" Nancy asked.

"Well, you're here with me aren't you?" Benjiman asked with a smile.

"Yes. Yes I am." Nancy said as the two kissed.

"**_We have just recieved urgent and breaking news..._**" came the report over the t.v. they had been looking at.

- (-) - (-) -** To Be Continued** - (-) - (-) -


	2. Resisting The Siren's Call

**So Cold**

by: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to their respective owners. I also do not own the sond So Cold, that is owned by Breaking Benjamin. I am only doing this story out of personal enjoyment, and am making no profit on it. I also do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If the owners of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or So Cold wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I will attempt to remove any offensive material if anyone is seriously offended.

- (-) - (-) - Stroy Begin! - (-) - (-) -

Benjiman and Nancy held each other close. They stood on the outskirts of the city, where they were alone with each other and their families. Few other people were there, most wanting to stay in their homes or gather in familiar places to be with friends and families. The reason? The world was about to end...

Not more then thirty minutes ago it had been announced. An Astroid was headed for earth, and it was larger then the moon. It was so large, that when it collided with the earth, the planet would crack and shatter. Nothing would be left but bits and pieces floating through space. Everyone on the planet was about to die.

The panic had been strong and immediate, covering the entire globe at once. People had paniced, screamed, ran, hid, and cried. Cities had come close to crumbling in just minutes, reverting to mass mobs of hysteria. Cars and buildings burnt, while streets were filled with nothing but confusion, and fighting in some parts. Then, oh so suddenly, the panic had stopped. A calm over came everyone as they seemed to all realize at the same time, that they were going to die.

For some, it gave them a great peace. For others it filled them with an intense fear that turned their bodies cold and hard. Others were filled with rage and anger at the unfareness of the situation, to the point of going numb. Still, it all resulted in the same effect. Calm had washed over the entire planet, and people gathered together to spend their last moments with loved ones.

That was what Benjiman was doing now, as he held his wife tightly to his body while they stood amongst their two families. Benjiman wished his little brother had been able to come, but he had gotten a job in another city over five hundred miles away nearly three months ago. Still, they stood and watched the sky, as every eye on earth seemed to join them.

The calm was unnerving to Benjiman, as every single daily noise of the city, and even nature itself, quieted for this event. The silence was all around them, as every person on earth was quiet, or spoke in low whispers. Then, they could see the slightest image of it in the sky. It was getting closer, and would hit within the minute. The silence suddenly broke.

A low rumble covered the earth as everyone could hear it coming, the steady sound of death approaching. That was incredibly nerve racking for Benjiman, but not as much as what came next. Every human voice, including his own, screamed out at once with a steady and high pitched scream, all their screams blending together to form a horrible symphony of screams.

Despite the pain in his ears from the screams of the world, or the horrible twisting effect it had on his mind, Benjiman could not deny the beauty of it. It was a beautiful call, like those of the Sirens calling them to death. Humanity was giving the Siren call, leading itself to death, and following it steadily into darkness as the astroid came ever closer.

Then, a glimmer of hope appeared in Benjiman's heart as two bright lights flew through the skies to meat the astroid. They were a brillaint bright blue, and they stopped in the astroid's path. Then, two even more brillaint lights erupted from them, spirraled together, and merged to form a beautiful beam. Hope died in Benjiman's heart as the beam crashed against the surface of the astroid harmlessly, and the two lights were thrown away as if flys in a hurricane.

Benjiman held his wife Nancy even tighter to him as death approached. The astroid came down, further and further, bringing itself ever closer to the surface of the earth. The earth shook and the ground split open. Dust spewed upwards, being caught by horrible wind storms and tornados. Volcanos burst forth with hot lava, and earth quakes ravaged the planet. Cities crumbled and fell to their knees, while electrical storms ripped into all that they could touch. Through all of this, people held fast and watched the astroid, determined to see it until the end.

Benjiman and Nancy were suddenly blown backwards and off their feet. They landed hard on their backs, and stared up at the astroid. Suddenly, it slowed, and then turned up and away, flying into the sky and away from the planet. Then, before their very eyes, the astroid exploded harmlessly in space, pushing down on them with a shock wave that felt like gravity had doubled, but only for a moment before it was all gone and over.

Had humanity been giving a new chance at life? Had they resisted the Siren's call, and avoided the death bringing rocks? There was no way that that astroid would have naturally turned away from them like that... So, was this someone's idea of teaching them a lesson?

"Hey! What's that!" called Benjiman's uncle, pointing towards the city.

At the side of the city stood a large structure that had not been there before. It was massive, covered in black and purple designs and colors. Huge legs stood it above the ground only ten feet, still and impressive feat for being able to hold up something that was over a fifth the size of the large city itself.

"I don't know... Let's go check it out." suggested Benjiman's father.

Nancy held tighter to her husband as an expression of fear crossed her face even as they began to head for the structure.

- (-) - (-) - To Be Continued - (-) - (-) -


	3. Cold Feeling

**So Cold**

by: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to their respective owners. I also do not own the sond So Cold, that is owned by Breaking Benjamin. I am only doing this story out of personal enjoyment, and am making no profit on it. I also do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If the owners of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or So Cold wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I will attempt to remove any offensive material if anyone is seriously offended.

- (-) - (-) - Stroy Begin! - (-) - (-) -

Benjiman's family gathered around and walked towards the city. As they neared the large structure at the edge of the city more people joined their group, and their group joined other groups. Soon a massive mob of people had gathered around the structure, each of them watching it and wondering what it was.

Murmurs filled the crowd as everyone pressed closer to get a good look at the massive structure standing on legs. Underneith it, the ground was ripped up and formed a crater, making Benjiman think that somehow... maybe this thing had crashed into the ground from the sky. Keeping in mind the huge meteor that everyone had been watching fall down at them only minutes ago, he wondered if this had fallen too, and no one had seen it because of the more intimidating falling object.

"What is it Benjiman?" Nancy asked as she hugged her husband tighter to her, worry easily detectable in her voice.

Benjiman looked down at her, staring into her eyes to see the fear in her eyes, imagining that he might have very similar fear in his own eyes at the moment. Putting on what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, he tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

"I don't really know honey... Whatever it is, maybe who ever's inside of it is friendly." Benjiman said as he looked back at the structure.

"Inside of it...?" Nancy asked, a little fear in her voice as she too looked at the giant structure.

Seconds later, the structure began to hiss and steam poured out of various vents all over it. Small rumbles could be heard from all over the large object, and it moaned lightly for a second. Suddenly, a part of the wall shook loose and began to lower down, forming a ramp to the inside of the structure.

The ramp was covered with purple steps leading up the entrance that was full of shadows and darkness, no light coming from within it. Benjiman began to really believe his idea that it was a gian ship, and this believe was only confirmed when a figure stepped into the light. It held its hand up to block the light as it stared upwards.

If it had eyes, Benjiman couldn't tell for sure. It was humanoid, two arms and legs, and a head. The problem was that it was covered in what Benjiman could only assume to be its version of a space suite, or maybe armor. A chill ran down Benjiman's spine at the thought of it wearing armor, because that meant that it might be expecting trouble. It entire head was covered by a large helmet that stretched back, extending the back of its head down and back by nearly a foot.

He could swear he heard it sigh as it looked up at the sun light, and imagined that maybe it was narrowing its eyes in the light of a new sun. The idea that maybe it was an explorer popped up in Benjiman's mind, but he had a dark feeling that it was something else that this alien was here for then just to explore new worlds.

"Alright men, let's move it!" the alien exclaimed as it made a hand gesture.

Benjiman tensed at hearing that, and Nancy squeezed him even tighter. Did she suspect the same things he did? Or was it just instinctual to be so worried when meeting something not of this world for the first time? Heavy foot steps echoed out of the ship, and soon the owners of the sounds came into view.

Aliens came marching down the ramp, all looking exactly like the first alien. They marched in perfect synch with each other, lining up in one long row on the ground infront of the ramp, and then filling each step of the ramp all the way up to the top with more aliens. Their positioning was perfect and practiced, this wasn't the first time they had done this. Over all, it sent a horrible chill down Benjiman's body that Nancy could easily feel. They looked like a military.

"Attention! We hereby claim this planet from this moment on belongs to lord Slug! Supreme Ruler of the universe. Anyone who resists will be extirminated!" the alien commander declared loudly to the crowd.

Benjiman instantly inhaled a sharp breath, and he felt Nancy's muscles nearly lock up. These guys were serious, and they had walked right into this. The crowd's reaction was a bit diferent then their own reactions though. They began to laugh, laugh like idoits.

"Forget you man!" came from one part of the crowd.

"Slug huh? Yeah right!" another man added.

"Slugs are nasty!" one last man put in before there was too much laughter to make out what individual people were saying in their mockery of the aliens.

Benjiman began to pull his wife towards the back of the crowd, intending on getting her out of there and to somewhere he hoped was safe. Nancy gave little resistance, picking up on her husbands line of thought. Why was no one else understanding that this was a real threat?

As they were rushing to get away from the alien invaders, Benjiman could see them begin to raise their open hands toward the crowd, pointing their palms at the people. Benjiman got a bad feeling about what they were doing, and tried to hurry Nancy away faster, but her legs were becoming stiff, from fear or from exhaustion from the day's events he didn't know.

"On my mark. Fire!" the alien commander could be heard saying.

Suddenly yellow beams of light began to fire from the alien army's palms, erupting into small explosions all over the place, instantly scaring the crowd into a paniced run away. Benjiman could barely stay standing with the way the crowd was pressing into them, but luckily they had gotten far enough ahead of the crowd that it wasn't nearly as hard as it would have been had they not started when they had.

People of all walks of life and professions instantly bonded together with one common goal, to get away from the aliens. Still, that didn't mean that panic didn't make them dangerious, as they pushed their ways through and between anyone inbetween them and what they hoped was safety. Finally though the crowd began to thin, and Benjiman and Nancy were able to run much easier with no one crowding around them as much.

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down from Benjiman as a yellow blast flew by his head, nearly burning his skin with the heat of it. He couldn't help but watch it as it flew infront of them at high speeds, heading right for a car that was in their way. When the beam hit the car, something happened that instantly made his blood run cold.

The car exploded only twenty feet in front of Benjiman and Nancy. His wife's screams echoed in Benjiman's ears as they were thrown back, and their arms lost their hold on each other as they were seperated from each other. Benjiman slammed his back against the ground roughly, knocking the air out of him. Still, he managed to roll over and force himself to his feet. He had to get Nancy out of here, no matter what it took.

He looked around for his wife, but in the confusion and panic of the crowd, he couldn't find her. His hearing was ringing, so if she was calling for him, he wouldn't hear her. Shaking his head, Benjiman prayed that the ringing would go away, and slowly his senses began to come back to him. Soon he could hear the crowds screams and the explosions. Then he spotted Nancy.

She was laying on her stomach a few yards away, and Benjiman rushed to her. She moaned as he began to roll her over, but then he heard her yelp in pain, and Benjiman brought his hand back in a scared reflex. Suddenly his eyes wided in horror as he saw the blood on his hand. Quickly getting on the other side of Nancy so he could see her front as she was on her side, tears began to pour from his eyes.

Nancy was hurt, bad. There was a wound in her side, and it was bleeding a lot. He could see a piece of glass sticking out of her side, and knew it was from the car. Gently picking Nancy up and holding her in his lap, began to cry. She woke up with his tears falling on her face, and she knew what had happened. Looking down at her side, Nancy began to cry too, it hurt so bad.

"Don't worry honey, I'm going to get you out of here." Benjiman said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and began to gently help Nancy to her feet. "I'll get you to a hospital, and everything will be alright." Benjiman said in a shakey voice as they started to limp away.

"I love you Benjiman." Nancy said in a weak voice as it hurt to talk.

"I love you too Nancy! Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" Benjiman tried to assure her.

Suddenly a shadow formed over them, and Benjiman cast a glance upwards to see what was causing it. What he saw scared him. It was one of the aliens floating in the sky over them, and it was looking right down at them with its arm outstreched at them. A yellow light began to form in its palm. Just as a beam burst from its palm, the image of the alien was burned into Benjiman's mind, catching every small detail, right down to the unusual cut in its chest armor.

"I love you husband..." was the last thing Benjiman heard before the explosion engulfed them and stole Benjiman's consciousness from him.

- (-) - (-) - To Be Continued - (-) - (-) -

As you can tell, this story isn't finished yet, so don't go thinking that that was the end of it. If all goes well, I may be able to fit the last part of it in the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
